


Over There

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [47]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for challenge 215: “Trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly” at primeval100.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 215: “Trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly” at primeval100.

Jess snuggled into Becker's arms; though the sun was high in the sky she felt perfectly cool and content.

“Remind me again why this is the wrong side of an anomaly?” Jess asked.

Becker shifted and pulled his gun closer. “We’re food over here.” Jess huffed annoyed agreement. “No chocolate. No showers. No computers...”

“All right, I get the message,” Jess pouted.

Becker smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I suppose it's not _all_ bad,” he agreed.

But he didn’t relax his grip on his gun. Or on her.


End file.
